Algo está por ocurrir
by Galletita anonima
Summary: (Se aceptan OC's)(TNxGoenji) ¿Viajes en dimensiones, es eso posible? eso no importa ya. Una chica ha desaparecido hace años y probablemente ella sea capaz de cambiar las cosas, pero ¿que pasaría sí esa chica cae en manos equivocadas? -Todo el futuro ya esta pre-destinado, (TN), siempre recuerda eso, tienes el poder para cambiar la historia... para cambiar al FFI.


**Algo está por cambiar,** **para bien o para mal, hay que estar preparados…**

Prólogo

Desde que era pequeña me ha encantado el anime, pero sobretodo, me encanta Inazuma Eleven, ese anime me dejó marcada, me encantaba la manera de ser de ellos, su historia, todo lo que se esforzaban para ganar los partidos, en serio me conmovió.

Un día, escuché a mi profesora hablar de que existían otras dimensiones, que en un futuro, podría haber alguien que descubriera el viaje dimensional, no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero ¿Qué tal si los de Inazuma Eleven eran reales? ¿Y si sólo están en otra dimensión? Lo admito tal vez en ese entonces sí estaba algo obsesionada con ese anime.

Sea cual sea la razón, empecé a investigar, a leer, a empaparme de conocimiento sobre el viaje dimensional, llegue hasta tal punto de hacer experimentos, intentando mandar objetos a otras dimensiones, por lo general enviaba cámaras… Todo lo que proyectaban era una especie de pasto verde, así que un día me decidí y construí una máquina de viaje dimensional, hasta ese punto ya me había olvidado de que podrían estar los de IE ahí, yo sólo quería descubrir el viaje dimensional.

A mis treinta y seis años, pude construirlo, la máquina para viajar a otra dimensión; sin dudarlo, mi introduje en ella y… sólo vi una luz.

* * *

— Oye, oye, Shuu-kun ¿Vendrás mañana a jugar? —Preguntó dudosa una pequeña niña de ocho años a su amigo un poco más mayor, de aproximadamente unos diez años.

— (TN) acuérdate que mañana tengo un partido súper importante —Le respondió el pequeño niños agarrando las pequeñas manos de la niña —. ¿Vendrás a apoyarme?

— Está bien, Shuu-kun, iré —Le dijo la pequeña niña, El chico soltó sus manos y la llevó con su padre para luego ir él a su casa.

— ¡(TN), Ya te dije que no irás a ese partido! —Gritó el padre de (TN), la pequeña niña le había insistido mucho para que su papá la dejará ir al partido de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no, papá? —Preguntó ella con suma desesperación, ella quería ir al partido de su amigo pero su padre al parecer estaba un poco paranoico porque ella sí iba, tenía que ir sola, su padre estaba por irse y no la podía llevar.

—Porque yo lo digo, (TN), ahora ve a tu cuarto y no me sales de esta casa —Tras cerciorar que su hija estuviera yendo a su habitación, el papá salió por la puerta rumbo a su trabajo. La niña apenas escuchó a su papá irse, bajó las escaleras y fue al lugar donde se haría el partido de su amigo.

El camino hasta su destino no estaba tan lejos, pero (TN) no llegó nunca, su padre la buscó por semanas hasta meses, pero ella nunca apareció, así que la dieron por muerta.

* * *

— Muy bien, Kaori, tu fuerza ha mejorado increíblemente, creo que estás lista para algo más ¿qué te parece… el torneo Frontier Internacional —Habló un hombre alto de aspecto tenebroso.

—Claro que sí, padre.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Muy bien, este es mi nuevo proyecto con mi idea de dimensiones cruzadas, espero les guste. Sé que es algo confuso pero les aseguró que todo tiene su razón de ser y este prólogo cuenta la historia de manera resumida.**

 **Las que quieran participar en este torneo son bienvenidas, ya que, cuantas más hayan mejor xd, si ya estaban participando en Dimensiones cruzadas y quien participar en este proyecto con idea similar, pues inscríbanse n.n y si no quieren pues, ignórenme xd**

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto, pero bueno esto es solo un prólogo de lo que viene…

Para los que quieren participar en la historia deben llenar esta información, me lo pueden enviar mediante un correo privado o por un comentario.

 **Ficha de OC (información)**

 **Nombre del personaje:**

 **Apodo:**

 **Técnicas:**

 **Posición (delantera, defensa, centro campista, portera)**

 **Equipo (Cualquiera que haya participado en el FFI)**

 **Familiar (no es obligatorio)**

 **Personalidad**

 **Pareja (menos Goenji, Hiroto, Shigeto)**

 **Historia de vida:**

 **Extras (como gustos, disgustos etc.)**

 **¿Bien o mal?**

 **Vestimenta**

 **Apariencia**

 **Edad (14, 15, 16)**

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer, se despide…

¡Galle anónima!

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
